disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Fort Wasteland
Fort Wasteland is Wasteland's equivalent of the former Fort Wilderness attraction in the Pirate's Lair on Tom Sawyer Island. It is one of the new areas Mickey and Oswald explore in Epic Mickey 2: The Power of Two. It is a large fort on the coast of the Thinner Sea made of giant Real World items, like Pencils and Crayons and Bottlecaps, with Dumbo thinner cannons mounted on its outer facade. The Boardwalk Directly in front of the Fort, there is an enclosed cove leading to its original drawbridge entrance. There is a large Boardwalk that traverses this small coastline, with an overturned boat and various ship pieces made into a makeshift hut! which protects the Projector Screen. A large bottle and jug float in the thinner sea beyond the Fort, alongside Mickey's Raft from The Castaway and another overturned boat. An Old Boot is embedded in the Boardwalk. Various pieces of Real World junk floating in the thinner, including a Wash Grate, a Saw, a Tin Cup and another overturned boat, which act as platforms. A bear that appears to be a stuffed toy sleeps in a hammock suspended above the thinner, against a backdrop of countless thinner falls. Further towards the Fort, more Real World items are embedded in the cliffs, which are a Mickey Mouse Flask, a Horace Horsecollar Mug and a giant axe. Beneath the axe there is a cave which later appears after the rocks blocking its entrance collapse into the thinner. The Forest The Forest is one of two different routes into the Fort, and is the hardest but most rewarding. It is to the right of the Fort. The gate into the area is powered by a large pocket watch, and is patrolled by a robotic toy soldier atop its walls. In the first area, there is are three gigantic trees with faces! with four crayons laying against a cliff face. There are giant Film Reels which act as stairs, and bird nests both Toon and Inert. An animatronic butterfly rests on the largest end tree's 'nose'. Beyond this tree, there is a larger forest area with many more noticeable features. Many trees jut out of the forest floor, with a guardian river winding amongst them. The Cascade Falls at the back of the area flow into this river. A giant ox peeks its head through the trees, and a break in the higher part of a wall leads into the Fort itself. The Cuckoo Clock This giant cuckoo clock acts as the second (and easier) entrance into the Fort. The entrance can only be unlocked after collecting the two Clock Hands scattered around the Boardwalk. Inside the Clock, there are many broken packet watches, some of their pieces scattered and strewn around the inner cavern. Some small wooden puppets lay near the two inkwells at both ends of the cavern. A boat is held up by some toon racks in the center of the cavern, suspended above the thinner thanks to its inert supports. Small trees, mushrooms and bushes grow within the cavern, despite the lack of sunlight in most of its areas. A pocket watch at the end of the cavern opens the clock face and leads into the Fort. The Fort The Fort itself is a rather large location. Large toon corks operate the thinner cannons from within. A clock is embedded in a rock wall, alongside a music vinyl risen out of its cover. Various images of Disney characters appear on this cover, including Snow White, Bambi, Mickey Mouse and the Mad Hatter. An adventurer's hut acts as the main platform, with a large raccoon hat and a book connecting it to the floor levels. Planks of wood and barrels are scattered around the interior of the Fort, and the inside view reveals letter blocks holding up the Fort's front wall. The original drawbridge is locked in place and connected to a Blotling Tube. The player can also find a hidden key room and the projector leading to the Floatyard. Gallery Fort Wasteland concept art.jpg|Concept art em2-fort-forest.jpg em2-fort-interior.jpg Category:Locations Category:Epic Mickey locations